The Past Meets the Future
by Voiletwis
Summary: Tai and the group got transported to the future and meet the digidestines of that time.


Voilet: Okay, for the first and last time I don't own Digimon. Some of the digimon that some of my characters have are digimon that was made by someone else, name Pyromon. I didn't asked to use them. I just like them and I can't make my own up.

The Past Meets the Future: Part One 

Two kids were coming home from their date. They have been dating for a while now. They were holding hands when their digivice started to go off. The digivice looks like the D-3's, but it's different. It has two buttons in the front and one on the side. The digivices are called D-Ranger (part D-3, D-Arc and D-Tremor)

"Huh" The girl said. Her D-Ranger is white and violet.

"What's going in?" The boy asks. His D-Ranger is light and dark green.

"I don't know. Let's go home."

"Okay" said the boy.

When they got home, (They live next to each other.) the girl said to be back here in two hours.

(30 years in the past.) Two weeks after they left their digifriends in the Digiworld, Tai and Kari were watching TV. When the telephone rang, Tai pick it up it was Izzy.

"Izzy what's up?" ask Tai.

"Tai call everyone. I got an e-mail from Gennai."

"What! Where do we meet?" ask Tai.

"Is your place okay?"

"Fine, see yea."

Tai hang up the phone and was about to call Matt when he saw someone for about a second and then it disappeared. After Tai called the others and when they got to his house. Izzy told them want Gennai told him. That there was a time warp in the digital world, but Tai wasn't paying attention. "Tai? Are you okay?" Sora asks. Tai told them about a girl at the door and that she disappeared. Then Tai and Kari started to disappear slowly. "Tai? Kari?" Mimi said and then they were gone.

When the girl went inside. A digimon was waiting for her. The digimon is a dark blue and white aerial feline with violet claw glove. Her wings are light blue on one side and dark blue on the other side. "Ellie, Gennai called." She said. Before the girl answer, she saw a boy on the phone and then he was gone.

"Ellie, are you okay?" the digimon asks.

"Purrmon, did you see a boy on the phone?"

"No, why?"

"Lit me get change and I'll tell you."

After Ellie was changed, she saw her crest of light and anther crest of light next to hers. They start to glow then a third one, the crest of courage. "Ellie come here!" Purrmon yelled. She picks up the two new crest and hers. Then came out of her room and saw two kids and two in-training digimons on the floor and they were out.

"Tai!" Sora call, "Kari!"

"They disappear!" Joe said before panic.

"Joe came down." Someone said in Tai and Kari's bedroom. A digimon came out. "Bukamon?" Joe wanders. Then the other digidestines digimon came out.

"Tanemon." Mimi said.

"Yocomon." Sora said.

"Tokomon." T.K. adds.

"Motimon." Izzy adds in too.

"Tsunomon. What are you guys doing here?" Matt asks.

Tsunomon bounce to Matt and said, "We don't know. We were attacked by a human." The digidestines look at each other.

Ellie and Purrmon look at each other. A flew minutes later. Ellie got Steve and Pyromon, a flying red dragon digimon that has fire wings and look like a red Veemon, to help get the boy and girl on the couch. "I got to get supper ready for my dad." Steve said, "Pyromon could you stay with them. Okay?"

"Okay." Pyromon said.

Then he left. Purrmon went to pick up Nyaromon and woke up.

"Oh! You're awake." Purrmon said.

"Where am I?" Nyaromon asks.

"You're safe." She said.

Ellie went to the kitchen to get Koromon. Just then, Tai woke up.

"What just happened?"

"He's awake." Pyromon said to Ellie.

Tai looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Pyromon, and over there with Nyaromon is Purrmon." Said Pyromon.

Tai was confused when he saw two new digimon in his house. He looks around and saw Kari still out.

"Kari wakes up. Come on, wake up Kari."

"She's okay."

Tai look up and saw a girl. She was about his age, she has middle brown hair and her eyes are gray (but they change color sometime). She is wearing a light blue shirt, a yellow skirt, and an army jacket. The girl has on a blue stocking and kneepads on.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"My name is Ellie Ashmore. You and the girl were unconsed in the kitchen with Nyaromon and Koromon here." she holds up Koromon.

"Gennai did say we have a new enemy." Izzy said as they walk outside. Matt wrote a note that Tai and Kari were with him.

"What dose the person looks like?" Joe asks Bukamon.

"She has long black hair and black eyes."

"She also wore black cloths."

"Yek! Black is too depressing." Mimi adds.

"And her face is pale." Tsunomon adds in.

Just then a girl step out of the shadow, "He he he." She laughs, "You don't like my fashion, hum Mimi. My name is Coyote and my digimon . . . DemiDevimon."

The digidestines was shock to see DemiDevimon again. She pauses to think. 'So, they beat the Dark Masters and Apolcalymon.' She said to herself, 'and my master is worries. He has our enemy to deal with, but I have a job to do.'

"What do you want?" Matt asks.

"Oh, nothing," Coyote start to say, "Just your crests."

"WHAT!?" everyone said.

"You heard me." She told them.

"They were destroyed." Izzy told her.

'Great they don't have them,' she thought, 'yet.' "Fine I have to take them."

She toke her D-Ranger, white and black, and push some buttons. "I'll see yea in the future." Coyote said to them. Then she and DemiDevimon step in the shadow and disappear.

Ellie told Tai about herself. When they heard a sound outside. Ellie got up to see what it was. When she open the door. Ellie saw her bother yelling at someone. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears lose army pants and black T-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I live here, duh." He said, "Who's he?"

Ellie just look at him, but said, "Vince this is Tai. Tai this is my bother."

"What's up, when does mom come home?"

"Late, Pizza?" Ellie asks Vince.

"No, going out with friends."

"Okay, Tai?"

"It's fine."

"I'm going know. Bye sis, bye Purrmon and Pyromon." Then he left.

"Question?" Tai ask.

"Yes." Ellie said will-calling pizza.

"He knows about Purrmon and Pyromon?"

"Of course, so does my mom."

"And who's older?" Tai ask again.

"Me," she said "By four minutes."

"By two and here." Vince hands her the mail. He left again.

"Does Steve come over?" Tai ask.

"No, He eats with his dad sometimes, but Pyromon comes here."

"Tai?" Kari said as she sat up.

"She's wake. Kari's wake." Said Nyaromon cheerful. Kari laughs a little. She looks around and saw Tai, a feline digimon with wings, a red dragon digimon, a girl, Nyaromon, and Koromon. (Who is still out.)

The Digidestines was walking to the park. Matt was in the font carry Tsunomon T.K. was next with Tokomon, Mimi and Sora walking together carrying Yocomon and Tanemon. Then Izzy with Motimon last is Joe with Bukamon. They didn't talk to each other all the way to the park. T.K. looks behind and saw that Izzy and Joe had disappeared.

"Matt?" T.K. asks.

"Yea, T.K." Matt said.

"Where are Joe and Izzy?" T.K. asks him.

They look around the park, but can't find Joe, Izzy or their digimon. "We are disappearing by two, but were?" Sora said. Sora and Mimi were scared so was T.K..

"But why?" Yocomon asks.

"Coyote." Matt said.

"Her?" Sora question.

"Yes," Matt continues "It has to because she said she'll meet us in the future and the time wrap might also have an affect."

Ellie was getting ready to go get the pizza. Then her crest starts to glow. "Huh?" Then she saw two more crests on her desk. One is the crest of reliability and the other is the crest of knowledge.

"Tai," she calls, "Do you know whom these crests belong to?"

"Yea, Joe and Izzy. Why?"

Ellie ran to get her roller skates.

"What's going on?" Tai ask.

"Before you came here, I saw two crests next to mine, they start glow." She was telling Tai, "Then you and Kari came." Ellie finish putting on her roller skates then looked at Tai. Purrmon, Pyromon, and Kari saw want was going on.

"So Joe and Izzy are here." Tai look around.

"Yes but I don't know were."

"I'm coming with you."

"Can you skateboard?" Ellie asks.

"No, but I'll learn." He said.

"Here go on the elevator. I'll meet you down there." Ellie said to Tai.

"Okay," Tai said, "Kari stay here."

"Okay Tai." She said. Tai left to go to the elevator.

"Don't worry," Ellie said to Kari, "We'll find them. Pyromon keep Kari safe."

"I will" say Pyromon.

"Purrmon, are you coming." Ellie said as she got Joe and Izzy's crest and her book bag. "Here this belongs to you." She hands Kari her crest of light and left.

Joe and Izzy were walking until Joe saw that the others weren't there.

"Where are we?" Joe asks Izzy.

"Where in the park, Joe." Izzy said.

"Yea, but the others are not here."

"We must be in the future."

They started to walk when they hear something.

"Ah, two more." Someone said. It was Coyote and a Black Gatomon. That digimon is all black with blue on her tail, ears and claw gloves.

"Where Tai and Kari?" Izzy said.

"Oh, somewhere or sometime." She laughed. Coyote walk right up to Joe and said, "Crest, please."

"The crests were destroyed by Apolcalymon like we said before." Bukamon said.

Coyote was sprised. "You don't have them," She step back, "They must have them."

Then Izzy digivice went off. They heard voices, one sound familiar; it was Tai, and the other sound like a girl. "Coyote, you leave them alone." Someone said behind them. It was a girl and Tai was with her. "So, you came," Coyote said, "Where's the crests?" The girl put her hand in her bag and pulls out two tags. "These?" she said.

"Black Gatomon gets those crests." yelled Coyote, "NOW!"

Just then, Ellie toss the tags to Izzy and Joe. Their digivice have started to glow.

"Motimon digivolve to ... Tentomon."

"Bukamon digivolve to ... Gomamon."

"Super Shocker." Tentomon said. It hit Black Gatomon. She quickly recovers. "Dark Lighting Claw." Black Gatomon said. It hit Tentomon and he was out. "Tail Slash." Purrmon came out of hiding and hit Black Gatomon. She quickly recovered.

"Purrmon digivolve to ...Tigramon." A larger cat stood there. She was white with blue strips on her back. Her wings are still light blue and dark blue.

"Blue Fire."

"Dark Lighting Claw." Black Gatomon said.

Both attacks met in the middle, and slammed into each other. However, Tigramon's attack was more powerful, and went on to hit Black Gatomon. Black Gatomon dedigivolve to DemiDevimon. "Ellie, you will lose one day or anther." Coyote said as she walks away with DemiDevimon behind her .Joe was shock and fell to the ground

"Are you okay?" Ellie ask him.

"His never okay." Said Gomamon.

"Sure." Tigramon dedigivolve to Purrmon and then walk next to Ellie.

"How can this be?" Izzy wonder. Izzy look at his crest and at Ellie and Purrmon. Ellie was about to answer when she heard her name. "Ellie?" Someone said, "What's going on?" She turns around and saw her mother.

"Oh dare."

Matt was setting on a swing next to Mimi. T.K., Sora, and their digimon were on the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Sora asks.

"We shouldn't go home." Matt said, "We might disappear in front of our parents."

Time pass and no one disappeared.

Sora said, "I going to walk around."

"Okay, Matt can I go with Sora?" T.K. asks.

"Sure." Matt said, "You go ahead."

"Mimi, do want to come?" Sora asks her.

"No." Mimi said.

Sora and T.K. walk away. Their digimon stay with Matt and Mimi. Right in font of Tokomon and Yocomon Matt and Mimi disappear. So did Tsunomon and Tanemon.

"Matt? Tsunomon?" Yocomon yelled.

"Mimi? Tanemon? Where are you?" Tokomon yelled too. When Sora hears the yelling she ran to see want was going on. T.K. was right behind her. "Tokomon want happen?" T.K. asks. "Matt and Mimi are gone." Tokomon said to them. "So are Tsunomon and Tanemon." Add Yocomon. Sora said while looking at her watch, "We're next T.K.."

"Mom," Ellie said to her mother, "You said you're working late." "I'm on an hour break." She said. Ellie's mom was looking at Tai and the others one by one. "Do they need a place to stay?" she asks her daughter. Ellie was looking at her. "Will? Do they?" She asks again. "Yes." "Okay, I'll ask John if he will take the boys to his place to sleep. I'll call you." Her mother said and walks away. "Ellie, your mother knows something about us," Tai ask "Ellie?" "Tai," Ellie said. "I remember my mother once live here before. She said to me that she saw a Gesomon and an Ikkakumon and I think she saw you too." Ellie was looking at Purrmon. Purrmon ears were twiting. "I hear someone coming." Just than a girl with a pink hat came out.

"Tai," she said, "Izzy, Joe you're here too."

"Mimi, Is someone with you?" Tai ask her.

"Yea Matt, but he fall and I think he hurt his ankle. Umm, who is she?" Mimi said looking at Ellie.

"Oh, I'm Ellie and this Purrmon. Can I see him? Please?" Ellie said to Mimi.

"Okay." Mimi said as she led the way to Matt. Joe saw someone at corner of his eye that look like him but older. "Joe, Are you coming?" Gomamon said to him. "Yea, I'm coming." he said, 'Who was that?'

When they got there, Matt was on the ground with Tsunomon and Tanemon. Ellie looked at Matt's ankle and said that she'll have her mother look at it. Joe and Tai helped Matt up. "You gays should go to my place. Tai can you take them." she said, "Me and Joe can help Matt to the hospital." "I'll like to come too." Izzy asked.

"Okay." Ellie said.

"One of us should come too." Purrmon said.

"Okay, Purrmon and Tentomon will be on the roof." she said, "Tai tell Steve were I am. Okay?" "Okay." Tai said. Then Tai and Mimi with Tsunomon, Tanemon and Gomamon went to Ellie's house to tell Steve were she is.

On the way to the hospital Matt ask who she was. Ellie told about her and the other digidestines. In addition, she talk about their D-Ranger and the crests and how that six crests became three. When they got there the hospital was a mess. "Man it is busy." Joe said. A nurse came to see them. "Ellie, is he from the two bus accident." she said. "No Sarah, Do you know if my mother is here?" Ellie said. "Yea, two doors down on the right." Sarah said. They walk down to the room. Her mother was putting the last stitch in when they came in. "What happen?" "I think Matt twisted his ankle in the park." she said. Her mother looks at the ankle. Then a doctor came in. "Dr. Ashmore." he said, "We need you out here." "Okay, I'm coming." Dr. Ashmore said, "I'll be back Ellie." Then she left.

Tai was walking with Mimi for away. Then they came to Ellie place. Mimi saw that it was Tai's home. "Tai this is your place." Mimi said. " I know Mimi. It's Ellie's place now." Tai open the door and saw Kari watching the news on TV. "Kari wants are you watching?" Tai said when he put down Tsunomon. Right when Tai put down Tsunomon. Koromon bounce up to Tai. "Hi Tai. You miss me?" the bouncing digimon said. "Of course Koromon." Tai said. Tai walked up to Kari. "Tai, digimon are here again." Kari said to him, "There were two digimon fighting. One look like Redvagiemon and the other digimon look like a daisy type and two bus went hand on." she couture. Kari was holding Nyaromon. "Wow." Tai said. "I'm hungry." Mimi said. Just then, there was a knock at the door. It was the pizza man.

At the hospital, Matt was in bed with an ice pack on his ankle to help the swilling, Izzy was on his computer looking on the map of the city, Joe was looking for something good to watch, and Ellie was looking over Izzy shoulder when her mother came in. Ellie looks down at her crest and saw it glowing again. She went to her book bag to get her small lab top out to see were the kids are. Matt saw want Ellie was doing. "Want are you doing? Ellie." Matt asks. "Who is left?" she ask Matt. "Sora and T.K. is left. Why?" "I think that they are here now." she said again. Ellie had no luck at all. She looks at her mother. "Mom can I?" she asks. "Just be careful." Ellie went to the phone line and log on. She pulls up the Digiworld and fond them.

"Uh ho." Ellie said.

"What?!" Matt asks.

"They're in the Digiworld." Ellie said, "Mom I need to go to the Digiworld."

"Okay, but be careful."

"Then we are coming to Ellie." Matt said.

"Oh no your not." Ellie's mother said, "You are to stay right here. Let Ellie and the others hander it."

"But T.K.."

"Matt, listen to my mom. Stay here I'll be back with T.K. and Sora."

Matt didn't like it, but he had no choice. Ellie went to the phone to call Steve. She told him to meet her at the swing in the park and bring the Crest of Love and the Crest of Hope. Then she called the other to meet her in the park at the swings.

An hour later Gabe, Mike, and Kathryn with their in-training digimon, Pupmon, Newmon and Sproutmon, and Ellie and Steve with their rookie digimon, Purrmon and Pyromon, was in the park. Ellie told them what was happening in the last four hours and Kathryn told about Redvagiemon and the bus accent. "You guys always have fun." Gabe said. Then they went to Mike's house so that they could go to the Digiworld.

When they got to the Digiworld. Ellie said that they should spilt up in to three groups. Purrmon, Pyromon and Noblemon, looks like a Gabumon type digimon, but looks difference. He has gold and silver colored fur and one horn on both side of his head, digivolve to Tigramon, Dragimon, a red Graymon with fire wings, and Griffimon, a large griffin with gold wings and silver fur. "We got to fine them, okay." Ellie said to them. "Okay." They all said. Ellie, Kathryn and Ivymon, a plant type digimon, are on Tigramon. Steve, Mike and Leathermon, look like a small green alligator, are on Dragimon. Gabe is on Griffimon by himself. Ellie told him to be careful. They went out to find Sora and T.K..

At the hospital, Matt was still in bed with an ice pack on his ankle. Izzy was on his computer. Joe was reading a book. Dr. Ashmore walked in to check on Matt. "It looks batter, but you have to take it easy." she said. "Okay." Matt said. Then Tai came in with Koromon, Tsunomon and the Crest of Friendship. "Hay Matt," Tai gave Matt his crest. "How are you doing?" "Fine."

In the Digiworld Coyote was talking to a powerful digimon that Ellie and the other is fighting. "Where are the crests?" the digimon said. "I'm having some trouble since the new kids came here." Coyote said. She knew that the digimon would scram at her. She was ready for his scram, but it never came. In stand he laughs. "They are not new digidestines, they're old digidestines, but younger." he laughed. "But why did you bring them here?" Coyote question. "You are too young to understand." the digimon said. A Numemon came into the room. "Miss, There are two digidestines in the swamp with a Yocomon and a Tokomon." the Numemon said. "Sand a bunch of Woodmons there." "Yes, Miss, but Ellie and Kathryn with Tigramon and Ivymon are heading told the swamp too." "Send out MetalMamemon with the Woodmons." said the digimon and disappeared in the mirror. "I can't believe it. He thinks I'm a kid or something." "But you are a kid Coyote." DemiDevimon said. "BE QUIET DEMIDEVIMON!!" Coyote yelled at him. He just left Coyote with the Numemon. "I'll tell her to be quiet." he mubber out of the room. "Get me MetalMamemon, now!" she yelled at the Numemon. When the Numemon ran out. He ran right over DemiDevimon.

Ellie and Kathryn were looking in the swamp. When Kathryn saw Woodmons running. "Ellie, I think I found them." Kathryn said. "Tigramon, let see want the Woodmons are up to." Ellie said. As they went down to see, a girl and a small boy caring Yocomon and Tokomon was trying to run away from the Woodmons.

Sora and T.K. was walking on a strip of land in the swamp. "Sora, were are we?" T.K. asked. "I think we're in the Digiworld, T.K.." Sora said. They were about to walk out of the swamp. Then the Woodmons and Coyote appear out of no were at the edge of the swamp. "We're Woodmons. We betened to be trees and ansobe the energy from unsiapted digimons as they pass by. Our attack is woody smasher." "I want you crests." Coyote said to Sora and T.K.. "We don't have them. They were..." Sora intraped by Coyote. "I know. I know, Apolcalymon destroyed them. The last two boys told me." She said. "Were are they?" Sora asks Coyote. "I don't know. Woodmons attack!" "Woody Smasher." they said. Sora and T.K. ran, but their digimon couldn't digivolve. When the got to the end of the land strip the Woodmons attack and miss T.K., but he fall in the water. "T.K.!" Tokomon yell. "Blue Fire." A blue flame came out and hit some of the Woodmons. "Raze Leaves!" Seventy leaves came out and hit some more Woodmons. A plant tape digimon that look like Lillymon without wings and her flower helmet. Her dress is a white daisy and her gloves have leave instead of petals. came out behind Woodmons and Coyote. Two girls were on a digimon that looks like a tiger with wings. "Coyote, you will leave them alone." one of the girls said. "I will, if you give me the crests, Ashmore." Coyote said holding out her hand. "You know I won't." "T.K.!!" Tokomon yelled again. "Tigramon." the digimon flow over to Sora.

"Hi," Ellie said to Sora, " Tigramon, try to keep them off." she said to Tigramon. "I will try." Tigramon said. "Here." she gave the two crests, love and hope, to Sora. The girl took off her coat and jump in to save T.K..

Ellie was looking for a while and then saw a boy in an under water veins. She tries to get T.K. free, but she couldn't get him loose. Ellie was loosening air. She gave last of her air to T.K. and pass out. When she pass out her crest of light started to glow.

Tigramon and Daisymon were having trouble with MetalMamemon. "I'm MetalMamemon. I'm a fully volve digimon. I have a powerful cannon on one arm and metal claw on anther arm. My attack is Energetic Bomb." MetalMamemon hit Tigramon and Daisymon in one shot. Daisymon dedigivolve to Ivymon. "Feather Launcher!" a griffin tape digimon came into the fight. The attacks hit MetalMamemon but phase him so Kathryn can get Ivymon. "Great, I'm out of here." Coyote said and left. Tigramon start to grow. Tigramon digivolve to.... Tigramon stood up straight, both of her paws turning into hands. A tight tank appeared around her chest area, and pants appeared on her legs. Her wings disappeared, and a bandana appeared around her head, and finally, her top fangs grew out. ...SabertoothTigramon. SabertoothTigramon went straight to MetalMamemon. "Fire Stripes." as she brought both of her arms back, and flung them forward. A line of fire left her hands, and went right for MetalMamemon. "Noooooooo!!" as he disappears in the light. SabertoothTigramon went to her In-Training form, a blue and white ball with tail.

When Steve and Mike got there. Kathryn said, "Ellie is in the water and she didn't come up yet." "Leathermon digivolve." Mike said. "Leathermon digivolve to.... Alimon." A tall green alligator with armor on his knees, feet, and chest. Also has a viser over his eyes. Alimon dove in to find Ellie and T.K.. In three minutes, he came up with them. Then he went back to Leathermon. Mike went to see if they are still alive. T.K. came to in four minute. "T.K. are you okay." Sora and Tokomon said together. Ellie took about ten minutes to wake up. "Hay Steve." She said. She got up and went to Sora and T.K.. "Are you okay T.K.?" She asks him. "I'm fine. Where's my brother Matt." T.K. asked them. "Matt? Umm he's at the hospital. He twist his ankle." Ellie said. They were walking out of the swamp. "So we in the Future, but were is the other." Sora said. "Some are at my house my mother is at the hospital and she won't mine." Ellie said. When they got to a TV, they stop. Ellie and the other held out their digivice and went back to Mike's apartment. "We should get home before our parents worries." Kathryn said. "Yea, Steve can you take Sora and T.K. to my apartment. I'll go see Matt." Ellie said to Steve. "Ellie can I see Matt too." "Okay T.K. my mother will be working until 12 o'clock." Ellie said to T.K.. "We meet at my place tomorrow, okay." Ellie said. "Okay." Everyone said. They went home escape Ellie and T.K. whom went to the hospital.

Coyote was having trouble with DemiDevimon. "You are so pathetic." she yelled at him. DemiDevimon left Coyote in the throne room. The castle was gloomy and the darkness has been taking over the Digiworld for the past two mouths. Coyote had no friends and family. She can't remember her mother or father. DemiDevimon had gone down to the dungeon. Two digimons were in the dungeon. One is Leomon, he changed up and weak. The other digimon is Wizardmon as a statue with Leomon. He flew by and he came to a room that was lock DemiDevimon unlock it and went in. A digivice and two digieggs, one has the symbol of kindness, were in the room.

Ellie and T.K. went to the hospital. The hospital calmed down when they got there, sine the accisd. They went to the room were Matt was in. "Matt!" T.K. said as he ran up to him and hug him. "Tai. how is Matt's ankle?" Ellie said to Tai. "Okay." Ellie's mother came in. "Ellie you can take them to John's place." "Okay mom." Ellie said. Her mother gave Matt crashes to help him walk. When they got out Puffmon pop out of Ellie bag. Tentomon came down to meet them. Ellie carry Tsunomon and help Matt out. Tai carry Koromon, Joe was next to Tai, Izzy was wonder when Ellie saw her first digimon, and T.K. was watching Matt with Tokomon on his head. Steve came skating told them. "So you mother gave Matt crashes." Steve said to Ellie. Steve was going to get more pizza for everyone. "Well I got to get more pizza, see yah." Steve said and he left. When they got to Ellie's apartment Kari, Mimi, Sora, and the digimon was in the living room eating pizza and watching T.V.. "You ate the pizza all up!" Joe said. "Steve is going to get some pizza." Sora said. "I haven't eating anything all day." Joe said. Matt sat down on the couch and Tsunomon bounce next to Matt. Ellie was in her bother's room looking for a game for the Game boy for T.K. to play. The news about the bus accented was on again. Steve came back with three pizzas. About 11:30 everyone was tire. Ellie's mother was almost off work. T.K. and Kari were asleep. "We should get to bed." Steve said. The boys went to Steve's place. Tai pick up T.K. and left. Ellie went to get pillows and blankets. She went in her room. Sora picks up Kari and went in. Ellie room had a brocbeds. Kari slept on the bottom and Ellie slept on the top. Sora and Mimi was on the floor.

Coyote was watching the Digiworld. She was thinking of a way to defeat the digidestines. DemiDevimon came in to see Coyote. "So want are we going to do?" DemiDevimon said. "That girl, Kari, her digimon cans digivolve to Angewomon and T.K., his digimon can digivolve to Angemon and MagnaAngemon. So we got to take their crests first." Coyote said. "But don't forget the megas." he said. "What megas? There's only Gabe's digimon and Kathryn's digimon can warp to megas." she said in a weird way. "Oh, the two boys. The ones with a Koromon and a Tsunomon." He said "Hmm, so we got two more mega digimon to fight. Let see how good they are." Coyote and DemiDevimon laughed as they went to bed.

Ellie heard her mother comes home. She walks around the apartment and then went to bed. Then her bother came home. She hard the fig open and close then her bother went to bed. Ellie got up and went out to the bocney. "Ellie?" Someone said behind her. It was Sora. "What are you doing up?" "I was thinking how you came here." Ellie lie. Ellie walk to a chair and sat down. Sora sat next to her. "Well, Coyote meet us when we left Tai's apartment." Sora said. "We know that a powerful digimon is controlling her and DemiDevimon is not her partner." said Ellie. "What is Coyote's real name?" "I don't know. It's weird, she just came to the Digiworld and start taking over it. I don't know her past ether." Ellie look up at the stars. "We should go to bed." They went in said good night and went to bed. Ellie dreamed about the night before they left to go to Japan.

5 years ago Ellie and Vince were in the same room. Vince was asleep, but Ellie was awake. Their father die in a car accent by a drunk diver that what the police said, but Ellie and Vince know that two monsters were fighting killed him. Ellie and Vince's D-Ranger was on the nightstand. She heard voices in their room. "Where are they?" the first voice said a little too loud. "Shhh." said the second. "There on the night stand you twip." Somehow, Ellie know what they are talking about. She turns around but didn't get it yet. "I think she is awake." said the first voice. "It's the middle of the night. They will be asleep." Ellie got her D-Ranger, then she saw a claw that grabbed Vince digivice. "I don't see her digivice." The first voice said. "Come on Blackly." "I'm coming and don't call me that." Ellie heard foot step outside of their room. It was her mother checking on them. "You're still awake Ellie." She said. She sat up and looks around the room. "How many times did I say to turn off the computer before you go to bed." Her mother turns off the computer and left. Ellie got up and went to the computer and thought 'I did and who where they?' She went back to bed. She keeps her D-Ranger with her from now on.

In the morning Ellie got up, looked around, and saw Sora and Mimi asleep on the floor. She got her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was brushing her hair in the living room, she saw that Nyaromon had digivolve over the night to Salamon, so did Puffmon. Ellie went to the fig and got a bagels, cream cheese, and juice. Then went to the phone to call Mike. The phone rings four times then Mike picked up.

"Hello?" Someone said sheepish.

"Goodmoning Mike, this is Ellie. Can I come over?" She asked.

"Um why."

"It is about the other kids."

"Um shore."

"Lit me guest, you where on the computer all night long."

"I just got up from sleeping on my desk."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

She hung up. Her mother came out of her bedroom. "You're up early." She said. "I'm going to Mike's place." Ellie said. She put the stuff away and got her roller blends and left.

Mike was eating breakfast when Ellie knock on the door. "So why do you want to talk about the others." He said will-eating toast.

"Izzy said that Gennai, said there was a time warp in their time. Then Purrmon said that Gennai call and said, there was a time warp in this time." Ellie said. "Oh so that what it was on my computer yesterday." He said. "I'm glad I save it I might be able to reopen it and sand them back. I need some help to do it."

"Hay, your father might help you. He is a computer wiz and he knows the digimon." Newmon, look like a green DemiVeemon, said with a mouth full of toasts.

"Yah, but he didn't come home last night and don't talk with your mouth full." Mike said.

"Why don't we go to his work place to tell him." Ellie said.

"Okay, I need to change and then we can see him." Mike said as he ran in his room. Flew minute later Ellie and Newmon hear a crash and ran to his room. When Ellie opens the door, they saw Mike on the floor half dress. Ellie shut the door fast, "Um, are you all right?" Ellie said as she was blushing. "Yes." He said. A flew minutes he came out rubbing is head. "I'm ready now." Ellie was giggling.

They left to go to Mike's father's work place. Mike's father works on computers and sometime doesn't leave work. When they gotten there, Mike had to ask were his father was. The woman said that he was in a meeting for a new computer software. Therefore, they have to wait in his office. The door open and a red hair man came in. "Hi dad. I need help to get a group of kids to get back to their time." Mike said. "What group of kids?" his father asked. "They are digidestines from about 30 years in the past, we need to open a time warp and then we need to get them back to their time." Ellie said.

"Do you have the data on the time warp?" He asked.

"Here it is dad." Mike said as he gave his laptop to his dad. "I save it all before the time warp had disappeared." Mike's dad looked at the data. "I might be able to figure it out, but it will take sometime." "Sir, you lived here did you?"

"Yes, I did live here 30 years ago. I live with my parents. Why?"

"Will you look like one of the kids that is at my house. I could be wrong. Any way we need to get to my house bye Mr. Izumi."

Sora woke up and saw that Ellie was gone. She got up to see if she was in the living room. "Good morning." Mrs. Ashmore said to Sora. "Where's Ellie?" "She went to Mike's house. She should be back." Mrs. Ashmore said. She was making breakfast for them. Sora saw that the digimon was watching TV. The phone rang. It was the hospital calling and asking if Mrs. Ashmore could come in early. She asked Sora if she would watch the food and Sora said yes. Mrs. Ashmore went to get change for work. Mimi and Kari woke up from the small of the food. Mrs. Ashmore came out of her room and serve breakfast and then left. The boys came over to see if the girls were up. "Where's Ellie?" Steve asked them. "She went to Mike's house. That what Mrs. Ashmore said." Sora said. A few minutes later Ellie and Mike came in. "Your mother made breakfast?" Mike said. "Where is she?" Ellie asked. "She went to work." Sora said. Vince came out of his room. He got a bagel and left. Ellie look sad when her bother left. "What's wrong?" Kari asked her. "He always leave to hang with his friends." She said, "It start when we lost our father." Ellie went to her room and shut the door. Next thing they hear was her playing a flute. The girls finish eating and sat in the living room. "Steve, is she all right?" Tai asked Steve. "Yes, she told me that she and Vince saw their father dieing in a car accent." Steve said, "How did it happen?" They asked. However, before he could answer the doorbell rang. Ellie left her room and went to the door. It was Kathryn and Sproutmon, looks like a Tanemon but greener. They went to the living room. "Hi T.K.. How are you?" Kathryn said. "I'm fine." T.K. said to her. "This is Kathryn." Ellie said to them. They said hi and everyone was setting except Ellie. She was standing close to the door. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Ellie open the door. It was Gabe and Pupmon, look like a smell white dog with pointed ears. Ellie introduces them to Tai and the other digidestines. "Ellie, how did your father died?" Matt asked. Ellie thought for a moment. "The police said he was killed by a drunk diver, but he didn't." Ellie said, "He died by the two digimons that was fighting"

Five years ago Ellie and Vince was little and live in Minnesota. Vince and Ellie were playing out side with a digimon. Their mother was working and their father was coming home from a long trip. Ellie was getting hungry, so she went in and Punimon came in too. Vince was on the swing sat in the backyard. Ellie made a ham and cheese sandwich. "Do you want a sandwich Vinnie?" Ellie asked him. "Not right now." He said. "Do you want one?" She asked Punimon. The digimon shock his head yes. Ellie made a sandwich for the digimon. Punimon ate the sandwich quickly. "Wow, you are hungry. Want anther one?" "Puni, Punimon." Ellie gave him anther sandwich will she ate her sandwich. Ellie was pitting away the stuff when she back the digimon was difference. The digimon was round with a horn on the top of his head. "Wow." Ellie said, "Um, who are you?" "I'm Tsunomon. I'm a digimon, short for Digital Monster. I'm from the Digital World." Tsunomon said. Ellie fell on her knees and said. "Cool. Vinnie come here." "Ellie what is it?" When Vince came in, he saw the digimon next to Ellie. "Ahh, who are you and what are you?" Vince said to the digimon. "He is a digimon. He is name is Tsunomon." Ellie said

"A digimon? What is a digimon?"

"I don't know."

"What did you have for supper?"

"A sandwich." Ellie said. Vince got the stuff and made a sandwich. About 9:30 pm Ellie went outside on the front pouch to want for her mother (They don't know that their father is coming home). Ellie has a blanket on to keep warm and was playing her flute. Tsunomon came out with her. Vince is in the living room watching TV. Tsunomon wasn't feeling or look good. When Ellie looked down at Tsunomon he was making faces that weren't funny. "Vinnie!!" Ellie yelled. Ellie heard Vince running from the living room to the pouch. "What's wrong?" Vince asked. "It's Tsunomon. He doesn't look good." Vince kneed down to see batter. Ellie was looking the clock in the dinning room. "Vince, look at the clock." He got up to see it. The clock was as if it was broken. The numbers was mess up. They heard a cracking of wood behind them. They turn around to see Tsunomon gone. In his place was a dog like on its back legs. It has a horn on its head and what look like a fir coat on and it was big. "Tsunomon?" Ellie said. The digimon looked at them, then look at the road and then start running to the road. Ellie and Vince ran in the house to their stuff. Ellie got her roller blades and Vince got his skateboard. Then they went after the digimon.

About that time, a man came out of a bar. He stumbles to his car and try to put his key in the lock. For about a minute he was swaying back and forth. He got in and leaves to go home to pass out.

Ellie was in front will Vince was trying to move quilky. There was no cars coming for now. Gabumon was moving fast and Ellie and Vince was trying to catch up. Just then Gabumon stop and the wind start to pick up. Ellie and Vince stop next to the digimon. They saw anther digimon. This digimon look like a cantor. "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said. The attack went strat to the other digimon. "Jet Gallop." The digimon move out of the way. "Solar Ray." The attack came from his hand and went strat for Ellie and Vince. Gabumon grab them and turn his back so that the blast will hit him. "Gabumon, are you ok?" Ellie and Vince said together. There was a bright light in their hands. When it dim down there was their D-Ranger in their hands. Ellie's was violet and Vince's was orange. Their D-Ranger start going off and Gabumon started to glow. "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon." Garurumon looked like a big white and blue strip wolf. "Howling Blaster!" The attack misses Centarumon and went strat to a jeep that was passing by. The jeep swize and hit a tree. The person in the jeep died. Anther car came to the fight. It was the drunk. He saw the two digimons and swize to miss them, but he hit the jeep. The jeep exspoled and the car with the drunk hit anther tree. Ellie and Vince saw it happen. "Go, don't stay here." Garurumon said. "No, we want to stay with you." Ellie said to Garurumon. "Yes, go. You two are great friends, but you are not safe here." "Bye Garurumon." Ellie said. "I'm not leaving." Vince said. Garurumon nudge Vince to Ellie. "Go, I will miss you." Ellie and Vince were leaving Garurumon to go back home. Vince was looking back at the digimons. That was the last time they saw Garurumon.

The kids were leasning to Ellie when it was done Tai was the first to speak up. "Your bother has a digivice too?" "Yes, but...." Ellie stop. She never told anyone but Steve about Vince D-Ranger. "But it was stolen." "WHAT!" Everyone said at the same time. Ellie didn't know what to do now. "Ellie and Vince was the only one to see Garurumon and Centarumon." Steve said, "I saw a difference digimon in New York." "What digimon did you see?" Izzy asks. Everyone was looking at Steve. Ellie mouth the word 'thanks'. "I was walking home from a store when I saw the digimon. I only saw one. He was flying in the sky. My D-Ranger appear in my bag." He shows a light and dark green D-Ranger. "So what digimon did you see?" Tai asks. "Umm... I saw a Kabuterimon." "That's Tentomon's champion form." Izzy said. "Gabe, you live in Texas, Right?" Kathryn said. "Yes in Dallas. My father is a police officer." Gabe said, "It was in the evening. I was outside when I saw the two digimons." Gabe looked down at Pupmon. "Graymon and Birdramon were going by my house. That was when I got my D-Ranger." He shows them a light and dark blue D-Ranger. They looked at Kathryn. "I live in Nevada. I didn't see chapmen digimons. I saw ultimate digimons." Sproutmon and Tanemon were together. "Lillymon and Lady Devimon. Of course, Lillymon won the fight. At my desk in my room my D-Ranger appear." She shows them a pink and red D-Ranger. Mike was taking notes of each digimon appear in each states. "Mike, what about you?" He looked up. "I live here with my dad. However, I saw a digimon on the beach in Florida. It was Ikkakumon swimming by. At the hotel we were staying at, my D-Ranger appear." He shows them a bluish gray D-Ranger. "I don't get it." Izzy start to say. "Almost all the digimon you saw was our friends." "And then you saw them in America." Joe said. "And then we move here." Kathryn added.

"And what about Coyote?" Tai asks. The kids looked at each other. "Tai, they don't know about her." Sora said. "Ellie said that she is under a control by a digimon." Mike and Kathryn started to say something but they stop. "There something else." Gabe said, "Two digimon has been captor buy her." "Gabe!" Mike and Kathryn said together. "What?" Gabe said. "What is the two digimon names?" Joe asks. Ellie got up and decide to tell them. "They know you guys and talk about you all the time." The other group digimon look down. "We try to save them so many times from Coyote." Purrmon said. "So who are them?" Matt asks. "Leomon and Wizardmon." Ellie said leaning against the door to her room. "Leomon and Wizardmon." Original digidestines said together. "That can't be. Wizardmon was killed by Myotismon." Kari said. "We know, but my father was able to being him back." Mike said, "And he can get you home too." Tai stand up, "But first we need to free Leomon and Wizardmon from Coyote." "He save me and Kari from Myotismon it's only fair that we save him." Salamon said. "Yah" The rest of the group said together. "Well there going to be four megas instant of two." Stave said. "Four?" Matt said. "Yah Pupmon can warp digivolve to Warriormon." Gabe said. "And Sproutmon can warp digivolve to Rosemon." Kathryn said. "Plus the rest of us can digivolve to ultimate form." Purrmon said. "Wait," Sora said. "Yocomon and Tokomon couldn't digivolve in the digiworld." "That's because you didn't have your tags and crest." Mike said. "But it's not our tags and crest that can make our digimon digivolve." Izzy said. Mike knows what Izzy means. "We know, but Coyote had fond a way to stop digimon from digivolve." Mike said, "Our crest helps protect our digimon from Coyote. That is way Coyote want the crest." Ellie cross her arms in front of her. "There has to be more than just taking them to stop our digimon from digivolving and why you guys?" Ellie said. Everyone look at her. "Do you know anything about her," Izzy asked. Ellie and Mike shook their heads. "Nothing?" Joe said. "Nothing, she just appear in the digiworld and try to take over it." Ellie said. "Just like K..." Gabe started to say when Kathryn jabs her elbow in his side. "We should go now and show you where's her castle is." Steve said. they went to Ellie's room, open the porter and went to the digiworld.

Coyote was on her throne waiting for them. DemiDevimon was on her throne looking over her shoulder. There were about ten windows in front of them. DemiDevimon looked at one of them and saw the kids walking toward the castle. "Coyote, they're here and we're going to have company too." He said to her. "Good, I can destroy them with out getting up. Send Pukumon out with group of Yanmamon and go with him. Go as BlackGatomon and try to stele the tags and crests." She looked at him. "If you can take light and hope from the two young kids, but understand I do want all of them. Got it Blackly" He balow down to her and left. "I will get you, Ellie, I will."

When they went though the porter, all the digimon went to their rookie form. "Wow, you guys digivolve." Izzy said. eleven rookies and one champion digimon were next to their partner. Ellie look back at the TV Mike was sitting next to the computer. "I got to go and help my father with the time warp. Be careful and good luck." Mike wave goodbye and the TV went blank. "It's this way." Ellie said leading the way. They walk until they saw a castle in the distance. "That's it." Stave said. They stay in the brushes. "It's Myotismon's castle." Gatomon said. Before they start talking about a way to get in, they were attack. "Thunder Ray." Bunch of lighting bot was coming told them. "Agumon digivolve." Tai said.

"Agumon digivolve to... Graymon."

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon."

"Pyromon digivolve to... Dragimon."

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon."

They stop the attack. When they look were the attack came from, they saw bunch of digimon fly toward them. "We are Yanmamon, an insectoid digimon. Our attack is Thunder Ray." "Thunder Ray." They attack them again. "Nova Blast." "Super Shocker." "Lava Flame." Those three attacks stop the Yanmamon's attacks. "Needle Spray." Needles came out of Togemon and hit every one of the Yanmamon and they were gone. The four digimon dedigivolve to their rookies. "Well that's was not like her to give up to early." Kathryn said. She spoke too soon. "Globefish Poison." In front of them the ground dissolve. "Come out, come out were ever you are, digidestines." They look at each other. "We should split up." Tai said, "One group go in the castle will the other fight the digimon." Ellie saw the digimon flouting around. "Kat, Gabe, Matt and Tai should stay and fight." Ellie said. "Why do you said that?" Kari asked. Ellie point at the digimon. "That's Pukumon. He's a mega digimon and his attacks are Globefish Poison and Needle Squall." Purrmon said. "Okay, if the castle is the same than Gatomon has to go." Tai said. "Group one will be Ellie, Steve, Kari, and Mimi with their digimon will go in castle. The rest of us will fight Pukumon." Matt said. "And any others that came to fight." Gabumon said. Tai went to Kari. "Be careful Kari." He said. "Don't worry we keep an eye on her." Ellie said as they left to go in the castle.

Ellie group was waiting for Tai group to strike. They were close to the front gate when they heard the four mega and five ultimate digimon attack. "Okay, lits go." Ellie said.

Tai group was fighting Pukumon. WarGraymon and MatelGarurumon both attack. "Terra Force." "Metal Wolf Claw." Both attack hit Pukumon and stun him anather for Warriormon, all most look like WereGarurumon but has gold armor and a spear in his right hand, and Rosemon to use their attacks. "Blazing Spears." Warriormon throw many spears at Pukumon. "Thorn Whip." Rosemon use her vine around her right arm as a whip. Both attack hit and Pukumon was deleted. "That's easy." Joe said. "Darkness Wave." The attack hit WarGraymon and MatelGarurumon. They fall and hit the ground. "WarGraymon?" Tai said running toward his friend. "MatelGarurumon?" Matt said running toward his friend. "Are you guys all right?" T.K. asked. "Yah, are you okay?" LadyDevimon said in a sracs voice. "She's only a ultimate we can take her." Sora said. Kathryn took out her D-Ranger. "Ellie, LadyDevimon is here. Coyote is by herself." Izzy look at her. "You can talk to each other." Kathryn nods her head. "These are like walkie talkies too." Ellie voice could be heard from Kathryn D-Ranger. "Thanks Kat." Kathryn put it away. "Now lit give them some time." She said. All the digimon attack LadyDevimon.

Ellie group was walking down to get to the dungeon. Gatomon was in the front with Ellie, Purrmon and Kari. Steve and Pyromon are next, then Mimi and Palmon last. They just got to the dungeon when Kathryn called over on Ellie D-Ranger. "Ellie, LadyDevimon is here. Coyote is by herself." Ellie took her D-Ranger out and said, "Thanks Kat." Ellie turn around and start walking away. "Ellie were are you going?" Kari asked. Ellie look back, "She has to be stop and I mite be able to stop her." Ellie walk with Purrmon next to her. "Be careful." She waves behind her. "Come on we need to find Leomon and Wizardmon. She will be find." Steve said. They went though the door to see a large chicken and a floating ghost in front of them. "I'm Kokatorimon. My attack is Frozen Fire Shot." "I'm Phantomon. My attack is Shadow Scythe." "Not the chicken again." Mimi said as everyone back up. "We need to get though there." Gatomon said. "You should digivolve." Steve said. "Pyromon digivolve to... Dragimon." "Palmon digivolve to... Togemon. Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon." "Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon." They wait until Phantomon attack.

All the digimon had dedigivolve to their in-training form. The digidestines are next to them. A digimon has their tags and crests in her hands. "Well that was easy. I thought it will be hard" This digimon was a mega. She has a black suit that doesn't cover much of her upper body and a violet robe that hang down her shoulder. Two black wings that look as if they were rip and two small wings. Her black hair is up in a lose bun with pieces of black hair hang down. That digimon is name Lilithmon a powerful digimon. More powerful than the Dark Masters. Her powers are Phantom Pain and Nazar Nail. "Now it's time to destroy you, digidestines." Lilithmon said. She was about to use her Phantom Pain when she was hit. "Cyber Cannon." An android reptile walks up. He got cybernetic parts and three cannons. One on his left shoulder and two on each side of him. In addition, a small computer panel on his right wrist and a nasty looking weapon type device on his left wrist. His name is CyberAlimon and Mike is behind him with his lab top. "So one more want to play." Lilithmon said with joy.

Coyote was surprise when LadyDevimon digivolve to Lilithmon. She never knew that she could go to mega and without the D-Ranger. Most of all was that of Lilithmon bet four mega and five ultimate with ease. Coyote heard the door open. "Go away I'm bitsy." She said. "But not as bitsy to talk to me." Coyote turn around to see Ellie and her digimon partner. Coyote got down off her throne. "What do you want?" Ellie walk toward her and then she hit Coyote in the face.

Steve group was okay with the two digimon, Kokatorimon and Phantomon. Angewomon and Lillymon took on Phantomon, will Dragimon took on Kokatorimon. "Shadow Scythe." He move his scythe toward Lillymon. She move out of the way so Angewomon could attack. "Celestial Arrow." The arrow went though him, then he was deleted. Dragimon fire his attack at Kokatorimon. "Lava Flame." A fire ball came out of his mouth. Kokatorimon dodge it than he use his Frozen Fire Shot. The attack went toward the digidestines. Dragimon got in front of the attack. "No Dragimon." Steve called out. His crest started to glow. "Dragimon digivolve to..." Fire start from the blow, and when it was gone a red dragon on four feet was there. It has fire wings like before and has armor on his feet and head. "UltraDragimon. Mega Fire." A stream of fire hit Kokatorimon's attack then it went though to hit Kokatorimon. Kokatorimon was engulf with fire, and he was deleted.

In the room with Leomon and Wizardmon, the statue of Wizardmon started to crack then it shatter. Wizardmon look around to see Leomon chain up. "Leomon. Magical Game." He hit the chain and Leomon fall. Wizardmon pick him up. "Thanks Wizardmon." Leomon said. "Magical Game." Wizardmon hit the door.

They saw a door blast open and then Wizardmon carrying Leomon came though the door. Steve run toward them and help Wizardmon carry Leomon to UltraDragimon. They lower Leomon next to UltraDragimon. Wizardmon look at Kari and Mimi, "How did this happen?" "A time warp had open up." Steve said. Wizardmon nod his head like his just need few words to be said to him. "It's nice to see you Angewomon." Angewomon nod her head. "There is a room at the end of the hall, that has a D-Ranger and two digieggs in the room." Wizardmon said. "A D-Ranger? It could be Vince's." "Steve, we need help. CyberAlimon can't hold on much longer and we can't get Ellie." Mike said. "We'll be there." Steve said. "Wizardmon, can you show me were the digieggs are?" Wizardmon nod his head. "We'll be back as fast as we can." Steve and Wizardmon left to get the D-Ranger and the two eggs.

Wizardmon lead Steve to a door that has a big lock on it. "Magical Game." Wizardmon broke the lock and the door open. There is a table toward the far side. On it is an orange and white D-Ranger, next to it is a red star digiegg, next to that is a digiegg that has the crest of kindness on it. "Is this Coyote digimon, Wizardmon?" Steve said as he pick up the egg with the kindness on it. "Yes. Lilithmon took it before Coyote met up." Steve garb the D-Ranger and Wizardmon grab the red star digiegg. They ran back to the other kids. Kari saw them coming back with two digieggs. "Who dose those digieggs belong to?" Mimi said. She was next to Leomon. "This is Coyote's digiegg." Steve said, "And this is Vince's digiegg with his D-Ranger." "We should go and help the others." Kari said. "You guys go, I'll go and get Ellie." Steve started to leave. "UltraDragimon go with them I'll be okay." He left them. Kari and Mimi help Leomon on UltraDragimon. As they left Angewomon carry Kari will UltraDragimon carry Mimi, Leomon and Wizardmon.

Coyote was shock that Ellie hit her and it was real. It was not a dream that she was told. "It can't be real." She said quiet. "Not real, I can't believe this." Ellie said, "You're like Ken Ichijouji, when he was the Digimon Empire. He thought that the digiworld was a game. What do you think the digiworld is?" Coyote just look at her and fell on the floor, then she said, "I thought it was a dream." Coyote put her hands to her head and scream. Ellie look shock at Coyote. Purrmon went up to Ellie to protract her. "I was asleep with my D-Ranger in my hand." Coyote said, "Then she came and told me that I was her partner." Ellie kneed down next to her. "Who?" "BlackGatomon, she told me to help take yours and you bother D-Ranger. Then she told me that it was a dream." "But BlackGatomon is not your partner and it is real." "It can't be real." "But it is." Ellie turn to see Steve at the door with a digiegg in his arms. Ellie went to him, "Is this hers?" He nod. Ellie took it and went to Coyote. "Here this is your real partner." Coyote look at it. "The crest of kindness?" Coyote took it and hold it tight. "Ellie, we need to go. They need us." Steve said. "Purrmon digivolve." "Purrmon digivolve to... Tigramon." Ellie and Steve jump on and left Coyote there. "Ellie here." Steve gave Ellie Vince's D-Ranger. "This belong to Vince. Wizardmon has Vince's Digiegg." "Cool."

"Phantom Pain." Lilithmon crass her arm as black light appear and then it shot toward the three ultimates. Angewomon, Lillymon and UltraDragimon dodge the attack. All the digidestines was together and Wizardmon with Leomon was in front to protract the kids. "Celestial Arrow." "Flower Cannon." "Mega Fire." They all fire their attack at Lilithmon. She didn't move and the attack hit her. "Did we get her?" Tai asked. "That was too easy. Lilithmon didn't move out of the way." Matt said. "Were are they?" Kathryn said. She was holding the digiegg. As the dust fall they saw Lilithmon still standing. "You could have broken my nails." "We're going to break more than your nails." Tai and Gabe said together. Lilithmon smile, "You shouldn't said that you only have three digimons to fight and they are only ultimates. Phantom Pa..." Before Lilithmon could finish anther attack hit her. The digidestines saw SabertoothTigramon hit Lilithmon with her attack. Ellie and Steve came behind the other digidestines. "I don't think they can hold on much longer." Ellie said. "She took all ours crests." Kathryn said. "No mega digimons great." Angewomon, Lillymon, UltraDragimon and SabertoothTigramon fight hard against Lilithmon.

No one notice Coyote watching the four digimon fighting. 'What to do?' Coyote thought. She was holding her digiegg and she look different too. Instant black hair and eyes, her hair is brown with blonde tips. Her eyes are blue and she still has her black clothes on. She look up as an attack was called out. "Nazar Nail." Lilithmon stretch her right arm out toward Lillymon. Lillymon try to dodge the attack but she was hit. Lillymon dedigivolve to Tanemon. "No Tanemon." Mimi said as her crest float in front of her. "Ahh the ninth crest." The crest of sincerity dissolve and reappear in Lilithmon hand, "Just three more crests." Angewomon pick up Tanemon and flew toward the kids. "Fire Stripes." "Mega Fire." They both attack so Lilithmon wont attack Angewomon who save Tanemon. 'There is no way they can win.' Coyote thought. She didn't see that the symbol of kindness was glowing.

Ellie saw a glow far from them. It was Coyote with her digiegg. 'She's watching us. I wish she can help' Ellie thought. "Phantom Pain." Lilithmon said. The attack hit both Angewomon and UltraDragimon. They dedigivolve, Angewomon went to her rookie form and UltraDragimon went to his in-training form and them fell in front of their partner. Kari and Steve crest floated in front of them. Both crest dissolve and reappear in Lilithmon hand. "One more to get." SabertoothTigramon stay were she is and ready to fight. "I'm not going leave you here to destroy the digiworld." The digimon said to Lilithmon. "Fire Stripes." SabertoothTigramon said as she jump in the air. The attack hit Lilithmon and nock her down to the ground. "Why you little cat." Lilithmon said as she got up. She look at a glow away from the other kids. 'She found her egg.' Lilithmon smile and went told the glow. "No SabertoothTigramon she going after Coyote." Ellie yelled. "Nazar Nail." SabertoothTigramon ran, grab Coyote and jump out of the way. Lilithmon hit the ground. SabertoothTigramon ran back toward the other digidestines. Ellie went to them, "Are you okay?" Before Coyote could answer Ellie pull her out of the way. "Phantom Pain." Lilithmon said as her attack went toward SabertoothTigramon. SabertoothTigramon dodge it. "Fire Stripes." As Lilithmon dodge the attack, she use her attack. "Nazar Nail." Lilithmon hit SabertoothTigramon, she dedigivolve to rookie and land next to Ellie. Ellie pick Purrmon up will her crest dissolve and reappear in Lilithmon hand. "Now I have all the crests." She hold all the crests in both hands and then the crests dissolve in to data. She absorb the data of the crests. "Time to destroy the digidestines all of them." Lilithmon said, "Phantom Pain." The attack came close. 'We can't lose.' Ellie and Coyote said together. The digiegg and Ellie started to glow. When they look up the attack had stop and disappear. Then Purrmon started to glow "She's digivolving." Izzy said. "Purrmon warp digivolve to... Bengalmon." Bengalmon look like a white tiger on her hind legs. She has golden armor on with a sword on her side. The crest of kindness fade from the egg. "This can't be. Without the crest you can't digivolve." Lilithmon said. "Your time of rein of power is over. Blazing Fire Sword." Bengalmon took her sword out and slash Lilithmon many time. There a bright white light that surround Bengalmon and Lilithmon. No one can see them escapt Ellie.

The digimons started to disappear. 'No, not Bengalmon.' Ellie thought. "You mite deferent me, Bengalmon." Lilithmon said, "But there are others and you wont be able to warp." "I don't care as long as you are gone." Lilithmon disappear and before Bengalmon disappear she turn told Ellie. "Don't worry I'll be back Ellie." Bengalmon said as she disappear. Some of her data came down and made a green striped digiegg. Ellie pick it up and hug the egg. Steve went to Ellie and hug her. "She'll be back." "I know."

They walk back to the TV. Tai, Kari, and Kathryn is in the front. Next is Izzy, Mike, and Gabe, follow by Matt, T.K., Joe, and Mimi. Last is Ellie, Steve and Coyote. Wizardmon and Leomon left to get to Gennai to find out the next danger and how the digimon will digivolve. As they got to the TV Tai said that was on original digidestines mind. "Mike, can we get home?" Mike look up, "Yes, before Kat called I was with my dad and we fond out how to get you guys back." They lift their digivices and D-Ranger and went back to Ellie's apartment. Everyone was tire and most of them land on the couch or the floor. Ellie, Steve and Coyote went out on the bounce. "Gabe's father is a police officer and can help you find your family." Steve said. He was standing against the wall. Scalmon is in Steve hands asleep. "Steve's right. At the time being you can stay here." Ellie said. She was siting in one of the chairs. Her digiegg is on her lap and her bother's D-Ranger and digiegg is on a table. "Thanks, but I'll be in the way." Coyote said. She was in the other chair with her digiegg on her lap. "No you wont. My mother will love to have you around." Ellie said.

Vince was walking home and talking to himself. When he got home he look at the couch and basically saw everyone on or around the couch asleep. 'Wow, they must have a big battle. I hope they won.' Vince thought. He went to Ellie's room to talk to her. She wasn't there, but he saw her outside. Vince open the back door. "Ellie, I need to talk to you." Vince saw Steve and anther girl. "Okay." Ellie said. Vince saw Ellie holding a digiegg. He walk in his room and sat down on his bed. Ellie walk in holding two digieggs. She sat down next to him. Ellie hold out one of the digiegg to Vince. He took it and then Ellie gave him something that he has it seen since they move here. "Were did you find it?" He asked. "It was in the digiworld. Coyote fake digimon took it and that is you digimon. So want do you want to talk about?" Vince look down. "You know my friends that I hang out with." Ellie nod her hand. "Well they're jerks. They try to make me do drugs." "So what did you?" Vince smile at her. "I hit one of them and left." Ellie put her digiegg down and hug him. "You know that mom will be proud of you. I know that I am." Steve and Coyote was in the door way watching them. "Aw, isn't that cute." Steve said. Ellie and Vince move away. "Vinnie, this is Coyote. She be living with us until we can find her family." "So raff day?" Vince said.

It was the next day and everyone was rested. Everyone was at Ellie's place. Vince told his mother what happen and Ellie was right, she was proud of him. Mike got everything ready for the original digidestines to go home. "Well this is goodbye." Tai said. "For now any way." Kathryn said. "Everyone take your digivice out." Mike said, "When you get back to your own time you should be in Tai's place without your digifriends." "Don't worry we'll be find now." Koromon said. "Goodbye." The original digidestines said. They lift their digivices to the screen and left.

Everyone came out of Tai and Kari's computer and fell on each others. "We're back." Izzy said. They went to the living room and sat down. "I hope Coyote can find her family." Sora said. "I can't wait to see them again." Tai said. "Yah." Everyone said together. They left to go home. Later that night Kari was up and remember the first time they went to the future. 'Can't wait to meet them again, just can't wait.' Kari thought. She fell asleep not knowing that she will get her wish in about four or five years.

The End 

Voilet: I hope you like it. It was my first story. Please review.

17


End file.
